Seto X Miria
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: A One shot Seto Kaiba X Phantom Miria


Seto X Miria

_It was a normal day for me in the office. Running Kaiba Corporation was no small task and required my whole undivided attention. I ran through the usual tasks that filled my day. I answered the phones like normal and wrote reports. I listened to my blond haired over active cousin Yuganna playing on the rug with her pens and pencils, drawing some sort of picture, her latest art piece that she was so sure was the next greatest piece of work. I sighed as the phone rang yet another time. Yuganna heard what I was thinking so she answered the phone,_

"_Welcome to Kaiba Corporation, Yuganna speaking, how can I assist you?" she asked. I gaped at her. Not once had anyone taught her how to answer to the phone. I listened despite the fact that I didn't have to. Yuganna handled the phone like a pro, even getting the person's details and offering to see if I was able to take the call. She then politely put the person on hold._

"_It's Pegasus," she told me, "he wanted to ask a favour of you…alright, I'll take a message,"_

_Sometimes I loved the fact that Yuganna could read minds, it saved me time on having to speak and she would really come in handy, if she wasn't so hyperactive like she was. I ran a hand through my short brown hair and sighed. Yuganna's energy made me feel worn out. I would need something to eat, I realised as my stomach growled with hunger,_

"_I'll hold the fort; you can count on me Seto!" Yuganna told me. She looked up at me with her pale Yugi Muto like large blue eyes and smiled. Her blond hair flowed to just below her shoulders and she had it pulled back in to a low ponytail braid, complete with a purple ribbon in it. I heaved a sigh and pulled on my white coat, outside would be bitterly cold and I knew that Yuganna would be shivering out in the snow. Even though the heaters were on inside Yuganna was still wearing her light purple jacket with the faux fur collar. Underneath that she wore a black skirt and white knitted jumper. Her black tights should have been enough to keep her legs warm, but I doubted that they did much. I headed out the door and decided to turn the heat up a bit for her, and then I knew that she would be aware that I was going to get her something to eat as well, because she would be hungry as well. _

_I walked through the snow, rather than taking the limo like I sometimes did. I wanted to walk today for a reason that I couldn't describe. It was nice to walk in the snow and it got me thinking about a time when I was young. I paused as I caught sight of two children playing with each other. They threw snowballs at each other with atypical skill. I remembered the day that my father took Mokuba and I out for the day to play in the snow. We made a snow man and had a snowball fight. I smiled, something that Yuganna said often that made me look a whole lot better than when I didn't. I had only met her mother, my aunt once before Yuganna was born. She was a beautiful woman and Yuganna resembled her quite a lot, though she didn't have her mother's calm nature at any rate. The Lady Yamara had said that I looked a lot like my own mother, tall white skin and dark blue intense eyes that saw details faster than the most fussy perfectionist, and I had been honoured that she would even say that to me. I sighed now as the bitter wind blew across the street, forcing what people were out towards the shelter of the tall buildings. I shivered but stayed out in the open, walking like a lone figure despite the fact that there were a couple of others wondering in the middle of the street. Something felt out of place to me, though I didn't know what it was that felt wrong. The air blew, the wind cut in to my thin frame, despite the fact that I had a thick jacket on, complete with a scarf to keep my neck shielded from the cold. I sighed and entered a building, the doorbell clanged as I entered, announcing my arrival._

_The whole room was silent for a time, and then talk started up again as if nothing had happened. I made my way calmly to the counter and carefully extracted myself from the scarf that Yuganna had made for me. Most people would wonder why I would wear such a silly scarf, but it wasn't because not wearing it would hurt Yuganna's feelings, but because she made it just for me. I sighed and folded the scarf over my left arm and pulled out my wallet. I looked at the selection of food and I knew at once what to get Yuganna. I got her some chicken teriyaki, while I ordered a simple drink and sandwich. The teriyaki bento was warm and smelled nice, I told them to send it to my office, like usual and headed back outside. I re wrap the scarf and it is then that I notice a figure on the ground. I walk closer and I don't believe what I am seeing. The snow around the figure is red with blood; their almost white blond hair is drenched in blood as well. I am shocked. Things like this have never happened in Domino city in the whole time I've been here. I rush over to whoever it was, and I gasp in shock._

_Lying in the snow was a woman. I feel sick as I take in a roughly stitched wound that ran from her neck right down to between her hips. She was naked and probably suffering from hypothermia. I quickly checked to see if she had a pulse. I was surprised that her heart was still beating at all, based on the injuries that she had. I rung the ambulance at once and tried to assess just how badly injured she was. The ambulance arrived swiftly and there was a blur of commotion and activity as the woman was lifted up carefully on to a stretcher and carried in to the ambulance. I don't know why, but I stayed with her, as if drawn to her somehow in a way that I couldn't explain. They rushed her in theatre as her life now depended on what the doctors could do._

_Hours pass and after what feels like an eternity, the woman is carried out in to recovery. I am surprised that they have her in a hospital gown, but I can see that they had re done some of her stitching, the wound closed neater than what it was when I first saw it, when it was just a half gaping wound like earlier. Her eyes are closed and despite the wound on her face she is quite pretty. Yuganna came in, half running half crying with fear on her small face as she slammed in to me, Mokuba slammed in to me as well and I almost fall over from the force of the two of them._

"_Hey, guys I'm fine," I tell them. Yuganna sniffles and looks me in the eye,_

"_She's hurt,"_

_I blink and realise that Yuganna is referring to the woman lying in the hospital bed. Yuganna nods and she takes the woman's hand in her small child-sized ones._

"_Her name is Miria," Yuganna softly speaks; her voice is barely audible, "she knows much pain."_

_I flinch as I realise that Yuganna's ability has done what it always does. She would know "Miria" like a dear friend even if this "Miria" knew nothing about Yuganna. I look at Mokuba and the same thought passes between us. I found it strange that Yuganna didn't like Joey or Tristan for that matter, she even hated Yugi Muto for crying out loud, and I thought I was the only one who couldn't stand him. Yet she took a shine to Téa for some reason I couldn't get, and now that I thought about it Téa was a woman too. Perhaps it was the same for all men, but I doubted that in the same instant I thought of it. Yuganna had a somewhat strange mind that few if any could understand. I sighed as Yuganna took to sitting down near Miria, if that was the woman's name. We sat and waited for the doctors to show up and tell us what was going on. I looked at the woman, there was something strange in the way she was, something that I didn't understand or even see. Clearly she was a strange woman and not from around here, or even this time as there had been a large sword with her. Of course I had decided to keep the sword close to her as best I could. I was astounded by how heavy it was. It was in that moment my phone decided to ring,_

"_Hello-"_

"_Seto where are you?" my twin sister Shisanara's voice was both high pitched and worried,_

"_Shisa, it's ok, we're fine," I told her, "we'll be home as soon as we can,"_

"_Ok, just be careful, I'll see you when you get back." she heaved a sigh of relief and the phone went dead._

_I sat near Yuganna and I noticed that the woman's eyes were still closed, but her breathing seemed to be shallower now, like she was going to wake up soon. I saw her long blond lashes flicker and her eyes opened._

_I was staring at pure silver eyes. I felt as if my very soul was being looked in to, but my gaze remained. Those eyes were not normal human coloured eyes, they were almost monster like, and yet she was human, heck Yuganna had picked up on as much, and she was a mind reader. The woman spoke, her voice was powerful and it was quite authoritative,_

"_Who are you?" she asked,_

"_I'm Seto," I replied, "This is my younger brother Mokuba and my cousin Yuganna,"_

_Those silver eyes narrowed in concentration and she was quite for a moment. Just when I thought she'd gone back to sleep, she suddenly asked, "Where am I?"_

"_You're in Domino City Hospital," Yuganna replied, "You were hurt, so the doctors had to help heal your wounds. Unfortunately the result will leave scars, but you'll be safe here for a while,"_

_I draw in a deep breath about to tell Yuganna to settle down when those silver eyes look in to mine…_

YMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLY MLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYML

He woke with a start and looked around him, his wife was resting in the bed beside him but she wasn't sleeping. He'd known her for three years now and he knew that she didn't eat much or sleep often. Her long pale razor banged shaggy blond hair fell just below her shoulders and she was wearing her usual sleeveless nightgown, the one that hid her scar that ran almost the full length of her body, though she didn't need to hide it from him as he was long since used to it now. Seto stretched and Miria's eyes flicked to him,

"I'm fine Seto," she began,

"No, you're not, something's eating you Miria," he said voicing his concern for her, "is something wrong?"

Miria looked away, guiltily and turned to face Seto, and slowly spoke, "it's just…I think something moved inside me just now."

Her silver eyes were wide and fearful; Seto looked at Miria slightly confused; he wasn't expecting her to say that. Then he shakily reached out to her, placing his hand on her stomach. They both looked at each other when they felt the movement, Miria's eyes wide and fearful while Seto's were equally wide in curiosity. Not a word passed between them, but the thought certainly did. Surely with all the operations to get Miria to the point that she healed despite the fact that the wound never would heal and it had to be re-sown every so often to keep it together, despite the fact that there had been some small healing, most of the wound remained stubbornly open, much to the doctors' collective frustration. They were about to try their most desperate option yet and now there was a baby to be had. Yuganna had to have known something that everyone else didn't; surely she would have known what was going to happen

YMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLY MLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYML

The small woman looked at them with her pale blue eyes and regarded the news and information presented to her. Yuganna closed her eyes and carefully looked at what was to be,

"There is nothing that can be done, other than to try to go to term," she sighed, "the child grows, and as far as I can see they'll just have to be careful about it."

Seto heaved a sigh of frustration and Yuganna looked at him sadly. Miria looked down at the floor and it was then that a compromise was reached. Seto and Miria had decided that the doctors should be able to check to make sure that Miria was alright. Miria for her part missed her comrades who she hadn't seen in a long time, though she said nothing about that to anyone.

YMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLY MLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYMLYML

Time passed and Miria was soon beginning to feel the strain of the pregnancy. As her stomach grew, so too did the chances of her stitches tearing. It was a worrying time for all concerned. Seto did his best to make sure that Miria was comfortable and that the doctors came as rarely as possible. Miria wondered why she was going through with it in the first place and sighed. It was rare for her not to have a stitch tear apart. In fact it was rare for her not to have less than three tear open at once, sometimes as many as ten if she moved too much. She was surprised by how supportive Seto's twin, Shisanara was. In fact Shisa could sew almost as well as the doctors patching up the small stiches as they popped. Miria owed Shisa a lot, but Seto's sister wasn't having a bar of Miria's thanks saying that if it were her in Miria's position, she would hope for the same thing.

Shisa was vastly different from Seto in her appearance. Shisa was tall, her dark hair waved below her waist. Shisa was more delicate looking than Seto, although she could land a fair blow if given the chance. She wore short skirts and low cut tops, usually just to annoy Seto, but mostly because she hated hiding herself and loved to stand out. Few people actually knew about Shisanara Kaiba. Those that did usually didn't want to talk about her as Shisa would give news crews a mouth full from time to time, putting them "in their place" as she would say. Where Seto tolerated the media, Shisa didn't. Miria often saw the difference and could see what was going on


End file.
